


Anniversary

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Morgan have been dating for six months. The team, mostly JJ and Penelope, decide they deserve a celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and I hope you guys really enjoy it. I've been writing for a long time now but I am new to writing Morgan/Reid (even if I have loved the show for years now). If you want to give me any criticism or feedback, please do!

"Happy Anniversary," JJ says, facing the couple of six months with a grin.

Everyone was sitting around a table in a restaurant, gentle music playing over the speakers. It had been approximately six months since Spencer and Derek started dating, five months since they'd told the entire team about it.

It was hard at the time but ultimately nothing really changed with the confession. Other than the fact Penelope and JJ insisted on having a celebration for their anniversary.

It was embarrassing but also kinda nice.

"You guys have been together for half a year," Penelope exclaims, eyes sparkling with amusement, "I never thought I'd see the day Reid would hold a relationship for more than a week."

Spencer furrows his brows. "Hey, that's not - "

He's silenced by Derek swinging an arm around his shoulders. Spencer still wasn't use to it yet; Derek showing affection in public but he liked it. A lot. He definitely wasn't going to let Derek know that, though, he was already cocky enough as it was.

"It's just a joke, pretty boy, don’t blow your head over it," Derek says with a growing smile. "Now come on, I know you guys got us presents."

Hotch gives his present first and it's so like him it almost makes everyone break out in laughter. It is nothing but a small piece of paper almost the size of a coupon and that's exactly what it was. A coupon.

"If you two ever want time alone but are too swamped with reports, you can call me and I'll take care of it."

It was practical, at least.

JJ hands Derek her present next.

He opens the package and right away nearly snorts beer out of his nose, turning the book a bit so Spencer could see the front. It was a manual to finding out if your lover "really" loves you. A cliche book you'd probably find at the discount section of a bookstore.

"This is interesting," Spencer comments, taking the book in his hands.

Derek rolls his eyes with a quiet laugh. "Yeah, you would find that interesting."

Lastly, Penelop gives Spencer her gift - a small envelope. "You guys will love it," she says.

Spencer opens the present with some help from Derek. The minute Derek sees the receipt, he snatches it up. A payed room to an expensive hotel in the heart of the city. It was known for being extravagant with great service.

"Thanks," Derek says, a smirk appearing on his face.

There was no hiding his true intentions. Spencer turns his head, hiding his flushed cheeks.

"Well.. I just want to thank you guys," he starts, sweeping his eyes over all the presents - small or big, they meant the world to him, "it was really hard when we came out about five months ago."

"But," Derek cuts him off, continuing for him, squeezing Spencer's shoulder, "you guys didn't even make jokes. You took us seriously and supported us completely."

Hotch cracks a smile at that; a rare occurrence. "Of course, we are a team."

* * *

 

When they get home later that night, Derek heads straight for their bed. Spencer takes a bit longer (probably being a good boy and brushing his teeth, he thinks with a snort) but then finally joins him after a few minutes.

"What took you so long?" Derek asks groggily, slipping his arm around the other's waist.

Sometimes he was still so shocked by the difference in their bodies. He was fairly bulky, no doubt about it, and Spencer was relatively skinny and small. He fits perfectly in his arms like it was meant to be. And maybe it was.

"I was just - " Spencer pauses. "Nothing." He reaches over, turning the lamp over.

For the next few minutes it's quiet then suddenly Reid breaks the silence.

"Derek," he says, his voice small.

Derek shifts, his fingertips skimming Spencer's hips as he moves. "Mmm?"

"What's my favorite book?"

The question surprises him and he opens his eyes, peering at his boyfriend. It's dark so he can barely make out the faintest outline of his face. "And you're asking me that at - " he glances at the clock - "two in the morning why exactly?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew," Spencer replies, looking back at him.

Derek reaches up and scratches his chin, deep in thought. "Anything with words."

"Why?" he pushes.

Derek shrugs, the sheets wrinkling up at his feet. "Because it doesn't matter what the book is or what's it about, you just like reading and learning new things. It's like you crave new knowledge and will search for it wherever you can find it."

Spencer doesn't reply right away. Derek narrows his eyes and tries getting a better look at Spencer through the darkness. When he does, he finds himself surprised. He had a smile on his face.

"Why did you ask me that?" he asks, amusement laced throughout his voice.

Spencer leans in and presses their lips together in a gentle kiss; a kiss only for lovers. When they separate, Spencer lingers a few inches away from his face. "I was reading the book JJ got for us and - "

He's interrupted by tired laughter. "Spencer, you actually read that?"

"... Yes?" he replies, seemingly confused.

Derek's tongue darts out, wetting his lips. "It was just a joke gift, you know, nothing to be taken seriously."

"Oh."

Derek sees his embarrassed expression and smiles. "But I'm curious, why the weird question?”

Reid brushes some hair out of his face. “It was a test. Kind of.”

"Did I pass?"

Spencer blinks. "Huh?"

Cupping Spencer's face, Derek presses their lips together. Unlike the last, this kiss was much more passionate. When he pulls away, he gazes at Spencer and gives a toothy smile. "Did I pass?"

There was no doubt in his mind. Spencer returns the smile. "Yeah, you did."


End file.
